A Tale of Enchantment
by rainnova
Summary: Jangan bilang kalau...Naruto benar ? bahwa... Seorang Sasuke Uchiha jatuh cinta. RnR? / exchange for Applebumb
1. Meet

**Sudah jelas, kan? Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam untuk keperluan cerita dan plot.**

**Hope u like it ^^**

**Warn : Gaje, aneh, garing, abal, gak fluffy. OOC-ness, AR, Miss Typo berserakan.**

**Note : huuuhhhhh...jadi juga fic untuk keperluan exchange ini. Agak bingung juga buatnya. Tapi.. Enjoy it!^^ semoga yang memberi tema ini merasa enchanted dengan saya(?) loh, semoga seperti yang diharapkan!**

_**A Tale Of Enchantment**_

_._

_._

Angin berhembus dengan damainya, langit biru menunjukkan kekuasaannya dimana awan tak satu pun terlihat dari desa Konoha. Matahari memancarkan sinarnya dengan egois. Mereka –kedua sahabat itu—bercengkrama disana, melipat kedua tangannya ke kepala mereka, berbaring dibawah pohon besar yang menawarkan kesejukan.

"Ku rasa, kau jatuh cinta Sasuke. Pada Gadis berambut merah jambu itu." Pemuda berambut spike emas, memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak mungkin." Jawab seorang pemuda bermata onyx-yang ia panggil Sasuke- yang terbaring di sebelahnya. Memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Baru kali ini aku melihat mu membicarakan seorang gadis dengan serius." Si rambut spike bangun. Menatap sahabatnya yang masih memejamkan mata, menikmati udara yang sejuk-kehangatan.

"Jangan sok tahu. Aku membicarakannya, karena dia...gadis itu, maksudku suara gadis itu. Sepertinya familiar di telingaku." Sasuke membuka matanya, bangun. Melihat ke arah si rambut spike.

"Aku tidak pernah mengurusi hal seperti itu," Sambungnya.

"Tapi, mungkin kau harus mencobanya. Kau tidak merasa kesepian?" Si rambut spike sedikit kecewa, ia mengharapkan jawaban lebih dari sahabatnya itu, seperti kata "terpesona" pada gadis yang baru saja bertemu dengannya.

" Aku tidak akan kesepian kalau kau terus mengganggu hidupku, Naruto." Sasuke terkekeh.

"Ayolah Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Cobalah untuk mencintai seseorang. Dengan begitu hidup mu akan lebih berkesan."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Bodoh." Ia mengacak rambut spike milik sahabatnya. Lalu tersenyum. "Hidup ku akan lebih berkesan, jika aku sudah melampaui Itachi."

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya di kamarnya yang gelap. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia teringat kembali pada gadis itu—gadis berambut _pink_ dan bermata hijau berkilauan—berkeliling di pikirannya, semenjak itu...

_Flashback_.

Saat matahari mulai turun dari singgasananya, Sasuke berjalan di tengah keramaian desa Konoha. Memikirkan sesuatu. Berkelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sampai-sampai, ia tidak memperhatikan jalan serta orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan..

BRUK!

Dia menabrak seseorang.

"Ah..maaf," Ucap gadis itu.

Buku-buku yang gadis itu bawa, berhamburan kemana-mana. Ia mencoba membereskannya. Sasuke yang merasa bahwa ia yang telah menabraknya pun tidak tinggal diam.

"Maaf," Ucapnya datar. Sambil ikut melakukan kegiatan yang sama seperti gadis itu lakukan.

Lalu gadis itu tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Kau akan bawa kemana buku-buku sebanyak itu?" Sasuke bertanya, sambil menunjuk tumpukan buku yang sekarang ada di tangan gadis itu.

"Ah..aku di suruh membacanya. Jadi akan aku bawa ke rumah ku," Ucapnya, tetap dengan senyuman.

"Mau ku bantu?" sebuah pertanyaan yang jarang sekali terucap di bibir Sasuke, kini terucap dengan mudahnya. Ia menatap mata gadis itu-yang berwarna hijau terang yang berkilau-.

"Ah..tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri, terima kasih. Jya!" Ia tersenyum lagi, membalik badannya, dan berjalan menjauh.

Sasuke menatap punggung gadis yang menjauh. Ia menatapnya terus. Sampai gadis itu menghilang di kejauhan.

Lalu ia berjalan kembali. Dengan kemelut pikiran yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

_End Of Flashback_.

Sasuke Menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya. Meregangkan ototnya dan menguap. Di lihatnya jam diatas meja lampunya. Pukul 03.00. terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Tapi Sasuke tak berniat untuk memejamkan matanya lagi. Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Menuju rak bukunya yang tersusun rapi, di susurinya setiap punggung buku-buku disana. Lalu terhenti di suatu punggung buku berjudul _Rosary Murderer_. Ia menuju meja belajarnya. Lalu membuka halaman buku itu. Ia menguap. Membuka halaman demi halaman dengan cepat. Lalu menutupnya lagi. Ia tidak mengantuk, tidak juga mau membaca buku. Lalu, untuk apa ia bangun?

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Dan selalu...pancaran sinar yang keluar dari mata emerald gadis itu yang berkilau. Seolah menerangi pikirannya yang tertekan. Hei.. tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang kalau...Naruto benar ? bahwa... Seorang _**Sasuke Uchiha**__**jatuh cinta.**_

Pertemuan singkat itu, menghasilkan magnet kuat di pikiran Sasuke. Pikiran yang terbelenggu oleh berjuta tekanan yang ia buat. Bahwa ia harus, _melampaui Itachi Uchiha_.

Ambisi dan obsesi yang sangat besar. Rasa iri terhadap kakaknya sendiri membuatnya menarik diri dari dunia luar. Membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang tertutup, dingin, dan jenius. Berhari-hari ia tidak tidur untuk berlatih. Dan berhari-hari pula, ia membaca setiap inci buku tebal yang pernah di baca oleh kakaknya. Agar ia bisa _melampauinya_.

Namun sekarang, setelah bertemu dengan gadis itu—terutama pancaran kedua bola mata indahnya-memasuki pikirannya. Bahkan ke alam bawah sadarnya. Senyuman yang ia kembangkan, ucapan yang ia lontarkan, serta kedua bola mata indah yang mampu membius Sasuke untuk menjadi seseorang yang lain.

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya perlahan, menguap. Dan meregangkan ototnya. Setelah melamun yang cukup panjang. Membuat ia lelah dan memutuskan untuk tidur kembali. Ia lirik jam di kamarnya, pukul 04.00. ia mengurut belakang lehernya perlahan, lalu berbaring kembali. Ia pejamkan matanya, lalu ia buka lagi. Terus begitu. Hingga seseorang di luar sana, mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Sasuke bangun, langkah gontai mengiringi langkahnya. Ia memegang kenop pintu, lalu menekannya, menarik kenop itu sampai seseorang yang mengetuk tadi terlihat, dan... seseorang itu...

"Maaf... Nii-san...eh?" seseorang itu terkesiap. "A..aku salah ketuk ya" ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Maaf...aku melihat nama keluarga Uchiha, ku kira Itachi Nii-san." Ia berbalik, bermaksud untuk pergi setelah melihat wajah Sasuke yang terkejut.

Sasuke tahu betul, dan Sasuke hapal betul suara, gaya bicara, rambut pink-nya, serta mata itu. Walaupun hanya pertemuan singkat. Itu adalah... _gadis yang ia temui kemarin._

"Tunggu..,"Ucap Sasuke. Gadis itu berhenti, lalu menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Ada perlu apa dengan Itachi?"

"Eh? A..aku ingin meminjam beberapa buku," jawab nya di selingi tawa kecil.

"Pagi sekali.." Mata onyx nya menatap gadis itu. Membuat gadis itu sedikit canggung dan menunduk.

"Eh? Tidak terlalu pagi kok, ini sudah jam 9," Jawabnya tersenyum. "Maaf jika aku membangunkanmu, dan aku salah orang...ng...—" gadis itu melirik papan nama yang ada di sebelah kanan kamar Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun," ucapnya dengan mantap. Persis sekali, seperti suara yang selalu terngiang di alam bawah sadar Sasuke.

"Tidak,tidak. Aku sudah bangun dari pagi. Dan..buku apa yang ingin kau pinjam? Nampaknya kakak tidak pulang sejak semalam."

"Oh ya? Em...nanti saja, terima kasih." Gadis itu membelakangi Sasuke, bersiap untuk pergi lagi.

"Tu..Tunggu.."

Gadis itu menoleh lagi "Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Siapa nama mu?"

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Baiklah, akan ku sampaikan bahwa kau mencari Kakak." Sasuke tersenyum.

"Ne, Jya!" Gadis itu berbalik lagi, melangkah sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke.

_Sakura Haruno. _ _Namanya...Sakura Haruno_.

.

.

Sakura membawa setumpuk buku di tangannya. Sesekali ia mengeluh, tapi ini perintah Nona Tsunade yang menginginkan ia lebih memahami pelajaran. _Aku memang suka membaca, tapi tidak sebanyak ini. Ugh berat sekali_.

BRUKK!

Dia ditabrak atau lebih tepatnya menabrak seseorang karena tumpukan buku yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Ah..maaf," Ucap Sakura pada seseorang yang telah ia tabrak.

Buku-buku yang gadis itu bawa, berhamburan kemana-mana. Ia mencoba membereskannya. Seseorang yang telah ia tabrak—yang merasa bahwa ia yang telah menabraknya—pun tidak tinggal diam.

"Maaf," Ucapnya datar. Sambil ikut melakukan kegiatan yang sama seperti Sakura lakukan.

Lalu Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Kau akan bawa kemana buku-buku sebanyak itu?" Seseorang itu bertanya, sambil menunjuk tumpukan buku yang sekarang ada di tangan Sakura.

"Ah..aku di suruh membacanya. Jadi akan aku bawa ke rumah ku," Ucap Sakura, tetap dengan senyuman.

"Mau ku bantu?" Ujar seseorang itu-yang bermata onyx dan berwajah tampan-begitulah sakura melihat orang itu.

"Ah..tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri, terima kasih. Jya!" Sakura tersenyum lagi, membalik badannya, dan berjalan menjauh.

Sakura berjalan, dengan wajah yang berseri, _apa tadi...manusia? kenapa bisa setampan itu. Dan..matanya yang datar serta dingin itu, memancarkan kesan bahwa pemiliknya adalah seseorang yang tangguh dan jenius_.

Sakura sampai di depan rumahnya, rumah sederhana berwarna pucat. Ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke rumahnya. Terlihat ibunya yang sedang menonton sebuah drama di layar kaca. Tersusun rapi dua sofa tamu dan satu meja tamu di sana. Ibunya menempati salah satu sofa itu.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sakura sambil menaruh tumpukan buku tersebut di atas meja ruang tamunya.

"Membawa bertumpuk buku lagi? Apa kau tidak lelah setiap hari begitu?" Ibunya menoleh,

"Ini sudah kewajiban ku, Bu."

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan," Ujar ibunya sambil tersenyum, dan kembali menghadap ke layar kaca.

"Ya, tentu. Tak usah khawatir," Jawab Sakura, tersenyum ke arah ibunya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Duduk di bangku ruang tamunya. Dan terngiang lagi, suara itu...

_Maaf _

_Mau kubantu?_

Sakura menggeleng cepat. _Kenapa aku memikirkan seseorang yang baru saja ku temui tadi?_

Tiba-tiba telpon berdering. Ia melangkah kesana. Menerima telpon itu.

"Halo, Sakura?" terdengar suara familiar di seberang sana.

"Ah? Nona Suzune? Ada apa?"

"Sakura, rumahmu dekat dengan asrama, bukan?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Bisakah kau temui Itachi, meminjamkan beberapa buku untuk-ku?. Daftarnya akan aku kirimkan."

"Itachi..Itachi Uchiha?"

"Ya..benar. Bisa?"

"Ah...tentu saja."

"Baiklah, terima kasih Sakura. Jya!"

"Jya!"

Sambungan pun terputus. Sakura menguap. Ia kembali mengambil tumpukan buku-buku di sana.

"Siapa?" tanya Ibunya yang tak menoleh.

"Nona Suzune"

Melangkah ke kamar, Sakura membawa tumpukan buku itu. Suasana kamar yang didominasi warna pucat, teronggok beberapa peralatan di sana, lemari, sebuah meja belajar, dan rak buku yang tersusun rapi, serta satu tempat tidur empuk single milik Sakura. Di kamar ini, Sakura banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca. Suasana sepi rumahnya membuatnya cepat terlarut dari bacaan. Hanya suara tawa Ibunya yang sesekali terdengar.

Setelah membaca hampir semalaman. Sakura berbaring, menghela nafas beberapa kali. Matanya tertutup rapat. Ia mengantuk sekali. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa tidur. ia melirik jam yang ada di dinding kamarnya. Pukul 03.00. _Argh! Sudah hampir pagi. Tapi pikiran ini tidak mau luntur juga. Aku mengantuk. Tak usah terlalu peduli dengan apa yang dilihat siapa pemuda itu. Kenapa kau harus peduli? Bukankah tujuan hidup mu adalah, menjadi seorang ahli pengobatan? Tak ada waktu memikirkan hal itu, Sakura. Sadarlah._

Sakura bangun, duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Lalu teringat saat itu, saat dimana sahabatnya memperingatkan bahwa, suatu saat, hal ini _pasti_ akan terjadi.

_Flashback_

Suatu hari...di pagi yang cerah.

Ino masuk kedalam kelas dengan wajah yang tak karuan. Sakura tahu, ada sesuatu yang menimpa sahabatnya itu.

"Pagi-pagi begini, tampangmu sudah kusut. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah Ino yang terduduk di sebelahnya.

"Sai...aku bertengkar dengannya," jawab Ino yang masih memasang tampang kusut.

"Ada apa lagi kalian?" Sakura menanggapi.

"Entahlah, mungkin kami sudah tidak cocok, Sakura. Sudah, sudah..jangan bahas Sai lagi," Ino menghela nafas. Menyenderkan tubuhnya ke bangku.

"Sudah kubilang,kan? Pacaran itu merepotkan. Kau—"

Ino menyela kata-kata Sakura, "Ya, Sakura. Kau sudah bilang hal itu beberapa kali. Tapi..cobalah bermain sedikit. Jangan terlalu serius. Sampai-sampai matamu di penuhi oleh kantung mata." Ino terkekeh.

"Jangan mulai lagi!" suara Sakura meninggi "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain," Ucapnya sambil merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

Ino tertawa kecil "Suatu saat nanti, aku yakin kau akan merasakan yang namanya _Jatuh Cinta_. **Pasti**_**, **_Sakura."

Sakura terdiam, lalu mengangkat kepalanya. "Tapi, saat aku jatuh cinta. Aku tidak mau seperti kau dan Sai yang selalu bertengkar," Sakura terkikik. Wajah Ino kembali kusut.

_End of Flashback_.

Sakura menghela nafas. Melirik jam lagi. Pukul 05.00 pagi. Ia menguap, meregangkan ototnya. Mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya, lalu menghembuskannya lagi.

Ia bangun dari duduknya. Menuju ke kamar mandi, bersiap untuk pergi ke asrama, menemui Itachi Uchiha.

.

Sakura melangkah kesana, menuju asrama. Setelah sarapan dan membantu Ibunya, ia bergegas.

Ia sampai di depan asrama, mencari papan nama Itachi Uchiha. Ia terhenti di suatu kamar, bertuliskan Uchiha. Mengetuknya,

"Maaf... Nii-san...eh?" Sakura terkesiap.

Terlihat sesosok pemuda yang...

...ia temui kemarin. Yang membuatnya merasakan hal aneh di perasaannya, membuat pikirannya melanglang buana. Walau pertemuan singkat, ia hapal betul gaya rambutnya, bola mata nya yang datar dan dingin itu. _Itu dia_..

"A..aku salah ketuk ya?" ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Maaf...aku melihat nama keluarga Uchiha, ku kira Itachi Nii-san." Ia berbalik, bermaksud untuk pergi setelah melihat wajah seseorang itu yang terkejut.

"Tunggu..,"Ucap Seseorang itu. Sakura berhenti, lalu menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Ada perlu apa dengan Itachi?"

"Eh? A..aku ingin meminjam beberapa buku," jawab Sakura di selingi tawa kecil.

"Pagi sekali.." Mata onyx nya menatap Sakura. Membuat Sakura sedikit canggung dan menunduk.

"Eh? Tidak terlalu pagi kok, ini sudah jam 9" Jawabnya tersenyum. "Maaf jika aku membangunkanmu, dan aku salah orang...ng—" Sakura melirik papan nama yang ada di sebelah kanan kamar pemuda itu. "Sasuke-kun," ucapnya dengan mantap.

"Tidak,tidak. Aku sudah bangun dari pagi. Dan..buku apa yang ingin kau pinjam? Nampaknya kakak tidak pulang sejak semalam."

"Oh ya? Em...nanti saja, terima kasih." Sakura membelakangi Pemuda itu, bersiap untuk pergi lagi.

"Tu..Tunggu.."

Sakura menoleh lagi "Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Siapa nama mu?"

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Baiklah, akan ku sampaikan bahwa kau mencari Kakak." Pemuda itu—yang ternyata bernama Sasuke—tersenyum. Senyum yang lebih indah dari bunga, senyum yang lebih hangat dari matahri. Senyuman seorang Uchiha yang luar biasa.

"Ne, Jya!" Sakura berbalik lagi, melangkah sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke.

Degup jantung Sakura menjadi cepat. Terpoleskan semburat merah di wajahnya.

_Namanya...Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha_.

Ia tersenyum, gembira. hatinya berbunga-bunga. Entah ini suatu kebetulan atau apa? Ia bisa tahu nama _pemuda itu_. Pemuda yang berhasil membawanya ke dunia bernama _cinta_.

.

.

_Akankah kita bertemu lagi?_

Sebuah harapan yang sama terucap di hati Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

.

**note: wew, kayaknya saya bikin cerita ini gak berhenti-henti deh. mau sampe berapa? yang penting two-shot ya. gak mau panjang-panjang. hehehe. hope this story will satisfied u..Applebumb :) and sorry. hahaha...**


	2. Miss

**Naruto bukan milik saya, itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa untuk keperluan cerita dan plot.**

**Note: Gomen for Applebumb :( . gomen bwt yang nunggu lanjutannya(Emangnya siapa yang nunggu? ge er) kemarin tuh error terus deh FFn nya :( jadi baru bsa sekarang. hehe.**

**Hope u like this Chappie, the last chappie :)**

.

.

TRANG!

Kedua pedang itu saling beradu, tercipta gerakan-gerakan memukau para pemainnya. Gerakan tangguh, kuat dan juga penuh perhitungan. Gerakan yang egois terpancar disana. Obsesi liar menjalari tubuhnya... ia terus menyerang, menerjang tanpa henti. Begitu pula yang diserang. Ia tidak mau mengalah. Semakin lama, semakin menarik. Peluh telah membasahi tubuh mereka. Sampai...

_Sasuke-kun_...

Salah satu dari mereka jatuh tersungkur, pedang ditangannya terpental. Ia jatuh, kalah. Berhasil ditaklukan. Hanya karena _sebuah ilusi_.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Tumben sekali," seseorang itu berkata.

Yang ditanya hanya terpaku. _Sebegini besarkah efek gadis itu?_

"Aku lelah," jawabnya datar, melangkah ke arah pintu, keluar dari ruangan khusus bermain anggar.

"Padahal, kemarin kau sudah cukup kuat. Dan sekarang? Menyerah?" Seseorang itu berkata lagi. perkataannya membuat hati Sasuke berapi.

TRANG!

Sasuke menyerangnya lagi, kali ini lebih ganas. Persetan dengan semua ilusi dan suara yang terngiang di telinganya, seorang Uchiha..lebih tepatnya, seorang Sasuke tak akan menyerah, apalagi terhadap Itachi.

.

.

"Ssst..Sakura..memangnya siapa namanya," Tanya Ino di sela pelajaran.

"Ino, kumohon, jangan sekarang ya." Sakura terus mengabati cara pengobatan yang sedang dilakukan nona Tsunade di hadapannya. Tak ingin berpaling pada Ino yang hanya penasaran dengan nama_nya_.

"Bisikkan saja, Sakura," Ino berbisik lagi.

Tanpa menoleh, Sakura berbisik pelan. "Sasuke-kun," pelan sekali

"Apa? Tidak dengar, hoi Sakura,"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Tapi sepertinya, nona Tsunade mendenngar semua itu. Dan ia benci jika ada orang yang memecah konsentrasi belajar di dalam kelas.

BRAK!

Nona Tsunade mengebrak mejanya. Dengan mata terbelalak dan alis yang hampir bertaut. Ia menatap Ino dan Sakura. "Sakura! Ino! Cepat keluar dari kelas!" teriaknya keras. Benar-benar menyeramkan jika seorang nona Tsunade marah seperti ini.

Ino memucat, Sakura tertunduk lesu.

.

"Ah, enak juga ya kalau kita tidak ikut pelajaran seperti ini, Sakura." Ino menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Sekarang mereka telah berjalan di koridor sekolah, keluar dari kelas. Sakura masih tertunduk, dan Ino tersenyum lebar. Bagi Ino, tak berpengaruh untuknya. Tapi bagi Sakura, itu sangat berpengaruh.

"Diam kau!" Sahutnya kasar.

Ino manyun, Sakura tetap seperti posisinya. Mereka menuju ke taman sekolah yang ada di belakang sekolah. Udara disana mungkin akan membuat hati Sakura terobati.

_Kenapa aku mengakui semua itu kepada Ino, kalau saja—kalau saja aku tak cerita semua itu. Tidak akan seperti ini. Aku tidak akan di keluarkan. _

_Sasuke-kun_.

_Sakura..._

Sakura menoleh, suara yang begitu familiar mengeluarkannya dari kemelut pikiran. Suara yang selama ini ia tunggu. Tapi tidak ada siapa pun disana,_siapa pun._ Hanya Ino, ya.._mungkin_ hanya Ino.

.

Dua minggu berlalu tanpa ada kabar apapun.. tunggu—kabar? Memangnya _dia_ siapa? Dan memangnya _kau_ siapa?

Sasuke kira, gadis itu—Sakura akan kembali meminjam buku pada Itachi, tapi yang datang malah gadis yang membawa babi kecil bersamanya. Perasaan kecewa memamah hati Sasuke. Sejak saat itu, suara itu sering terngiang di telinga Sasuke. Begitu juga _dia_.

Sasuke melewati hari seperti biasa, tapi dengan hati yang tak biasa. Dulu, ia tak pernah merasa _rindu_ terhadap seseorang. Setelah pertemuan itu, hati Sasuke serasa ketagihan. ketagihan mendengar suaranya, ketagihan melihat senyum dan rambut _pink_-nya, dan juga bola mata indahnya. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya di tengah kegalauan yang menimpanya. Naruto yang sedang asyik menyantap Ramennya, sedikit merasa aneh.

"Heu zazueke, Adua apua?" mulut Naruto dipenuhi Ramen.

Di tengah keriuhan kantin sekolah, bisa-bisanya Sasuke teringat hal itu. Apa benar gadis itu yang membuat Sasuke jadi seperti ini? Ya _mungkin_ saja.

"Kalau mau bicara, telan dulu ramen yang ada di mulutmu! Aku tak mengerti bahasa alien!" Jawab Sasuke ketus.

Naruto menelan semua Ramen yang memenuhi mulutnya, lalu menenggak segelas air.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kau terlihat cemas,"Naruto mengulangi perkatannya sambil mengelap mulutnya.

"Tidak ada apa pun," Sasuke menjawab sekenanya.

"Ayolah Sasuke, aku sudah berteman denganmu lama sekali bukan? Apa—"

Sasuke menatap Naruto, ia sudah bisa membaca apa yang akan di utarakan Naruto.

"Apa? Jangan berpikir macam-macam!" Ancam Sasuke sembari bangun dari duduknya. Hendak pergi meninggalkan keriuhan kantin yang semakin berkurang.

"Gadis itu bukan?" Naruto ikut bangun, menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah berjalan duluan. Meniliknya.

"Diamlah!" Sasuke jengkel dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Aih, si Teme ini. Ternyata benar ya? kau jatuh cinta Sasuke," Naruto menepuk punggung Sasuke, bercanda.

"Siapa? Siapa yang jatuh cinta?" jawab Sasuke bohong. Bohong sekali, karena di hatinya yang paling dalam, nama Sakura Haruno tersimpan rapi disana.

"Ayolah Teme, mengaku saja!" Naruto semakin riang, tapi Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan malah mempercepat langkahnya. "Teme! Oi..Sasuke! tunggu aku!" Naruto nyengir lebar sambil menyusul Sasuke. "Oya Sasuke, bantu aku menyebar undangn Reuni ya dan—" Naruto mengoceh, Sasuke terbuai oleh pikirannya sendiri.

_Mungkin kau benar, Naruto._

.

_Kedua hati saling merindu, kedua jiwa saling memanggil. Lolongan kerinduan yang merabah, membuat keduanya semakin tersiksa._

_Akankah kita bertemu lagi?_

_Akankah takdir menuntun kita tuk berjumpa?_

_._

_._

Lagi, Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, di jam yang sama dengan pikiran yang sama seperti waktu itu. Kerinduan yang menggerogotinya semakin menebal, seperti kanker yang telah merabah ke seluruh tubuhnya, terutama hatinya.

_Sakura... Sakura Haruno._

di lain sisi, seperti Sasuke, gadis itu pun mengaduh pada apa yang terjadi. Ya, rindu. Mereka adalah dua orang yang aneh, merindu tapi tak mau mencari, hanya mengharapkan iba dari sang takdir, mengharap takdir menggandeng mereka, dan menyatukannya.

_Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha _

_._

Berjalan di tengah keramain fetival musim panas, menikmati malam yang cerah dan bertabur bintang. Pesona sang ratu malam berhasil memperindah malam ini.

Kedua sahabat itu—Sasuke dan Naruto, membaur dengan yang lain. Menikmati tiap-tipa suguhan permainan maupun makanan yang ada di sana.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah segerumbul muda-mudi.

Ia menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Sudah lama sekali tidak berkumpul ya."

"Hm" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Hai Naruto, Sasuke, kalian datang!" Ucap seorang bermata belo dan berpakaian serba hijau.

"Ya, tentu saja, Lee," Naruto tersenyum. "Apakah semua sudah datang?" Tanya Naruto kepada anak yang dipanggil Lee itu.

Ia menaikkan bahunya, "Masih ada yang belum datang."

"Siapa saja? Tidakkah mereka mementingkan reuni ini?" Naruto sok sibuk, berjalan bersama Lee.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya berdiri disana.

Naruto adalah Panitia pengurus Reuni SMP Konoha kali ini. Jadi wajar saja jika ia kelihatan begitu. Karena walaupun ia selalu riang dan tertawa, ia juga bisa diandalkan disaat begini. Reuni yang ia rencanakan dari dua minggu yang lalu, harus sukses dan lancar. Sasuke menjauh dari keramain teman-temannya, ia tidak terlalu akrab dengan mereka. Walaupun di sana ada Neji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba yang satu kelas dengannya selama tiga tahun, mereka semua sibuk menjadi panitia. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di festival. Menikmati keriuhan di tengah malam yang indah.

Sebelum ia melangkah, Naruto melihatnya dan memanggilnya.

"Oi...! Teme, mau kemana kau?"

"Aku jalan-jalan sebentar!" Balas Sasuke berteriak.

"Baiklah, setengah jam lagi kau balik kesini ya!" Naruto nyengir, seperti mengartikan jangan-sampai-kau-merusak-reuni-ini-dengan-kabur-entah-kemana.

Sasuke melengos. Ia tahu, ia mengerti, dan ia bukan anak kecil. Sasuke berjalan, dengan tatapan datar, dingin, tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Tengok kanan, tengok kiri, selalu itu-itu saja yang disuguhkan(baginya). "Membosankan, selalu saja festival seperti ini," Sasuke bergumam.

BRUKK!

Untuk seorang yang tak hati-hati dan tak terbiasa di tengah keramaian, Sasuke sering kali menubruk orang. Kali ini, yang ia tubruk adalah...

Mata Jade gadis itu melebar, melihat seseorang yang telah menubruknya.

Mata obsidian Sasuke tak kalah melebar.

_Mereka bertemu cara yang sama, di tengah keramain._

"Sa...Haruno?" Tanya Sasuke. Walaupun sudah pasti ia tahu benar bahwa seseorang yang ia tubruk adalah _Sakura Haruno_.

"Sasuke-kun? Kebetulan Sekali!" Ucap Sakura gembira.

"Sedang apa disini?" _pertanyaan yang bodoh Sasuke, tentu saja ia sedang ke festival._

"Oh..aku..menemani sahabatku yang menemani pacarnya ke reuni," Lidah Sakura sedikit berbelit. Ya memang benar, ia ditarik Ino kesini untuk menemaninya ke acara reuni SMP Sai. Ia sempat mengeluh _kenapa aku harus ikut_. Tapi sekarang ia malah bersyukur _untung sekali aku ikut_.

Kerinduan yang menebal itu, kini telah luluh dan luntur. Seperti sel kanker yang telah di basmi oleh obat super kuat yang menjadikan tubuh itu sehat tiba-tiba. Mereka bertemu, bertatapan, _spechless_.

"Lalu, dimana mereka?" Sasuke berujar.

"Mereka sedang berada disana, di dekat permainan menangkap ikan dan beberapa stand makanan. Tempat reuni Sai," Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

Sakura terdiam. _Kenapa cerewet sekali sih, cobalah untuk mengerti dimana keadaan. Apakah enak berdiri ditengah orang-orang yang tak kau kenal? Jadi, lebih baik aku jalan-jalan , tak adakah pertanyaan lain? Misalnya menanyakan kabarku._

" Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja kok," Sakura tersenyum. "Lalu, kau sendiri? Mm, Sasuke-kun, sebaiknya kita menepi, tidak enak di tengah jalan,"

"Ah ya, aku sama sepertimu."

Keduanya menepi, bersender di salah satu toko yang telah tutup dan dipenuhi stand-stand permainan.

"Apa kabar?" akhirnya, pertanyaan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sakura terlontar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Baik. Kau sendiri?"

Seakan tidak mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura, Sasuke melampiaskan kerinduannya. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya?" walaupun halus, terdengar jelas sekali ada nada _kerinduan _yang tercipta disana.

"Eh?" Sakura terperanjat, tersenyum kecil dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. "Ya, sudah lama sekali," sambung Sakura.

"Aku menunggumu untuk meminjam buku pada kakak. Tapi yang datang, malah gadis yang membawa babi kecil bersamanya." Sasuke terkikik. _Hei..hei..apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau bisa bicara seperti itu?_

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Sakura. Tapi ia berusaha untuk mengontrolnya. _Sasuke-kun aku juga berharap begitu, tapi nona Shizune mau meminjamnya sendiri pada Itachi Nii-san._ Sakura terdiam, lidahnya terasa bisu. Keheningan berhasil menguasai keduanya. Walaupun riuh pikuk ada disekeliling mereka.

"Sa..Haruno," Ucap Sasuke, mengeluarkan mereka dari keheningan, mengembalikkan mereka pada kenyataan, bahwa mereka sedang ada di tengah hiruk pikuk festival.

"Panggil Sakura saja," Ucap sakura lembut, tersenyum.

"Ya, Sakura—" Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Sudah setengah jam berlalu. _Gawat, aku harus kembali_.

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke tempat reuni?"

"Eh? Ternyata kau ikut reuni itu juga?"

"Ya"

Mereka melangkah pergi, tidak ada pembicaraan di tengah perjalanan itu. Yang ada hanya kebisuan. Padahal hati mereka meraung, ingin sekali memeluk dan mengatakan _aku rindu padamu_. Tapi mereka tahu, mereka bukan _apa-apa._

Naruto bertolak pinggang melihat Sasuke yang baru saja datang dengan...dengan... Naruto ternganga. _Rambut pink? Mata emerald? Bukankah? Bukankah..itu adalah gadis yang diceritakan Sasuke tempo lalu? Kenapa bisa bersamanya?_.

"Kenapa kau? Aku menepati janjiku kan?" Ujar Sasuke yang sudah tahu akan ekspresi Naruto yang melihatnya berjalan bersama Sakura.

Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk gadis yang ada di sebelah Sasuke.

"Ini Sakura, Sakura Haruno." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura menyodorkan tangannya, di sertai Naruto yang meraih tangan Sakura. "Sakura." "Naruto."

"Selamat bergabung!" Ucap Naruto, tertawa lebar.

Ino melihat Sakura dari kejauhan, lalu mendekatinya yang sedang berbincang oleh Naruto.

"Hei! Sakura! Kemana saja kau?" Ino setengah teriak, mengagetkan Sakura.

"I..ino.." Sakura hanya tersenyum.

Sasuke terdiam, larut dalam pikirannya.

Acara pun akhirnya dimulai. Panitia yang telah memesan dua stand dan mendirikan panggung mengucapkan kata sambutan yang meriah. Acara demi acara telah berjalan dengan lancar. Sampai di penghujung acara, memperebutkan satu hadiah yang menarik. sebuah kalung berliontin kupu-kupu. Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik, pandangannya selalu tertuju pada _dia_. Ya, pada nona Sakura Haruno yang ikut bergembira bersama sahabatnya.

Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura. Mengeluarkannya dari keramaian. Memaksanya untuk mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Tiba di suatu tempat yang sepi, seperti bukit kecil. Mempertontonkan sang ratu malam dengan cantiknya. Hembusan angin menyapa mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" Ucap Sakura tak mengerti.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Segera membawa Sakura ke dadanya. Mendekapnya lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat."

Sakura terkejut, dan sedikit terperanjat atas apa yang baru ia dengar.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun,"

"Aku suka kamu, Sakura Haruno." Sebuah pernyataan tulus melesat di bibir Sasuke. Dari hati yang terdalam, dari hati yang telah terkoyak oleh rindu.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun,"

"Jangan hanya memanggil namaku, Sakura,"

"Sasuke-kun. Aku mencintaimu." Sakura membalas dekapan Sasuke, memeluknya se-erat mungkin.

Angin membelai lembut kulit mereka, memainkan rambut pasangan itu. Suara kembang api yang melesat membuat mereka melepaskan pelukannya, menyaksikan keindahan yang di suguhkan kembang api tersebut. Mereka saling menatap, dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibir mereka.

.

.

_Sebuah pertemuan yang tidak terduga, telah membawa hati mereka._

_Dan pada akhirnya, mereka dipersatukan oleh takdir. _

_._

_._

**FIN**

.

.

**wew, Sasuke nya OOC banget yah..hahaha, tapi bagaimana ya, ya gitu deh, saya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa for read :) And i will be happy if u wanna Review this chap :).**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
